


Kawalan

by coldrust



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #Hannibal Odyssey, Angst, Blood and Violence, Captivity, F/F, Fake Science, First Time, Hannibal the survivor, Jealousy, M/M, More tags to be added, Reference to the Flu, Sad Will, Science Rules, Star Trek Beyond vibe, Will the scientist, first time everything, insert lots of tech
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldrust/pseuds/coldrust
Summary: When a virus spreads aboard USBM V, it’s up to Will Graham’s team of researchers to search for a cure. Deciding to sacrifice his permit to stay aboard, Will starts his journey away from his home in space and into a place he only heard stories about, Earth.With only a handful of his tools, he relies solely on his professional curiosity on an individual he observed from Earth’s surveillance on board.In short, Will Graham’s story of saving the day with the help of a man he spied on religiously on board a spaceship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am so excited to share to you this story. Despite my loss of keyboards (both laptop and usb), I have resorted to type this on the phone.
> 
> Errors are mine. Comments and kudos are lovely as always.

Log 1560 Event 3 - 9.33 PM - 2040

I have finished classifying the unidentified organism floating around Room 3421’s window. Brian has advised me against classifying such organism. It’s only his way of getting out of his job to retrieve things out in space.

I have taken the liberty of being handed the insect after his ‘exploration’ out in space.

The examined insect is a species of moth that feeds mostly on tears. Origin from space unknown. Origin from Earth: thousands of hits. Everyone is confused why it ended over the other side of its atmosphere.

I think the entomology department accidentally threw a specimen overboard.

A problem is filed with Jimmy Price’s department. However, I have not been able to personally see to it. Level of emergency is code yellow, meaning, no one still doesn't’ give a shit about it.

I do. I will check it tomorrow.

Progress is made on Earth today. Subject 5595 has successfully harvested both rice and corn fields. Subject is comfortably lounging on his hammock in the middle of nothingness and sand. Subject is enjoying his last case of cigarettes manufactured _in_ 2017\. Subject is still incredibly masculine.

_I will continue the report tomorrow- signing off..._

_\---_

Will pushes his hands on the table and lets the computer chair roll away. He leans his head on the back rest, leaving his arms entwined on his chest. Event 1 has been chaotic with different theories about where the insect came from. The commotion has caused Will a few precious moments of his time wasted on an anxiety attack.

They are frequent these days. Every night, his eyes fall against the darkness of artificial night with images of more darkness but alive, creeping against the lifeblood of their ship.

He shivers. The letter from Price’s department has been on his desk nearing the end of their office hours. It contains a few descriptions of the moth’s whereabouts, its species, habitat and etc. A sentence, written in the ends of the letter, still plagues Will’s mind. It says that he should come by their unit as soon as he is able.

Will’s secretary and assistant, Beverly Katz, decides to drop off an unfair amount of paperwork to sift through. The letter has been unintentionally forgotten.

Will rubs at his eyes. No matter how urgent it can be, he hopes it isn’t something that will jeopardize the life he creates for the citizens of the city aboard USBM V. Being the head of the PAU, short for Plantae & Animalia Unit, for about four years, Will has made a number of contributions to their space society. Some of his works involve creating a new species of vegetable that can live low maintenance--less water, less air, less sunlight. The sun’s rays are certainly difficult to collect these days. It is either through solar panels or solar generators. The citizens are not terribly fond of the direct glint of the sun anymore. Will also has created numerous different breeds of plants that grows in the extremes.

A moth can’t simply destroy it.

Day 1561 of Event 1 rolls in and Will makes his way from his living quarters to the brightly light corridor leading to the Research and Resources wing of the ship.

"Good morning, Will." A tall woman with spiked fiery hair greets him as she looms over a microscope. The entry is filled with large white desks with scattered equipment arranged haphazardly. Will dips his head and continues his trek to Price's department.

A few more people greet him as he makes his way. Some peeks at him from the glass windows separating the lab rooms and secured experimentation hubs. A lot of their greets made Will's mood darken. Lies loom in every corner.

“It can simply destroy everything we’ve built for these people. For us! You know, if you came here earlier, I’d not have a lot of time thinking about what to say. So fuck it, I’m telling you this bug brought in some kind of strain that activates by applying heat to it, especially body heat." When Jimmy caught sight of Will, he spouted out his concerns. A few breaths passed and he spreads several pictures of the bugs on the coffee table. The rest of the PAU has not been informed of the current situation.

"I don't think a moth can simply bring in something," Will counters. There are a lot of seats around Price's office, but Will decides to sit on the tiled floor near the table.

"I don't think so too. Everything is not viable to live in space," Price sits down beside Will. His words resemble an out of tune song, ringing over their heads.

Will closed his eyes and lets his hands fall against the cool glass. Images of dark space and the glint of the moon greets his vision. The moth flies around the ship, taunting his perception.

"Motive. Someone wants this to happen," Will turns towards Price with a frown. His eyebrows are knitted together. His palms flat against his knees.

"You're telling me that someone intended that to be found at that location with that strain?"

Will looks up at the high ceiling of the laboratory. It is a far reach. "Someone wants to destroy our voyage to Mars."

Price rubs his cheek. He has been a long term member of the unit and hearing news about the downfall of his city is unsettling. There have been records dating back from present through 20 years dedicated to reports like these. All are accounts of treason to the government by creating devices or contagions that are harmful to their collective goal.

Everyone aboard the USBM V is headed to a new settlement in Mars. The new movement government has decided that Earth's alarming temperature will not be viable for life anymore after 15 more years. With enough money and supplies from different sponsors, US citizens are the first to almost complete the one way travel towards a new life in Mars. Since then, numerous people has been recruited, recycled and retired for the general services of the ship. Will Graham has the entry to one of any unit a dream since his first steps into his quarters.

A simple moth cannot tear his position away. "Is Zeller the only point of contact?"

Price feels his companion's disappointment. He knows that a lot of them have neglected their duty and resorts to lax entertainment and mundane researches. They have been reckless.

"No."

A shiver makes its way down Will's spine. The rise of acid starts deep from his belly, nauseating and burning. The tendrils of a panic attack is starting. Will tries to bottle it up by biting his lip. His empathy has been in an overdrive since the letter because he already knows that something is not right. Something else is happening under his nose.

He looks over at Price. "With over a million people on board, how many is the chance that we'll have a hit for antibodies?"

Price stands up, patting his pants and leaning his hip against a hardwood desk. He eyes Will's prone form--arms around his knees, chin tucked between them. He certainly did not look like one of their higher ups.

"We can't broadcast this," Price whispers, unsettled, bringing out his reading glasses. He wipes them on the corner of his lab coat.

Will shakes his head. He opens his mouth, working it with what he wants to say but all that went out is a sigh. He works up the power to reply, "No. The people do not deserve to be alarmed."

"The government will start asking why people are dropping dead at the minute."

Will snapped his head towards Price. "What are the symptoms?" His heart beat stepped up with the new information. "Why did you not tell me at once?"

"I assumed you've seen this," Price brings out a remote from his pocket and presses a button. A screen drops down from the ceiling and turns on.

"Session 2. The time is 9 AM. Three people are confined in ICU. We have no known cause. Tests concluded a new strain of Avian Flu virus. A lot speculates that it might be airborne and if transmitted through vents, half of the population will experience, as observed: coughing, skin rashes and lesions, blood expulsion, body collapse, then death. The public and private sectors has yet to gather information about the matter. Division Head Graham and Bloom will be notified."

A person in a hazard suit is in a room divided into three with large clear tarpaulins. In each partition, three hospital beds are seen. The infected are pale, and the only thing that gives them color is the mess of blood on their gowns.

Price's gulp is loud in the silence of his lab section. The screen automatically shuts off and inserts itself back into the high ceiling. "I suppose we turn this in as soon as possible."

Will stands up but not fully. He is bent over with palms flat against his shivering knees. "I don't know if I'm doing the right thing with withholding information. I want a team to start constructing a reverse on that strain. Is that possible?"

He faces Price whose body is turned away from him "Jimmy. Is that possible?"

Price starts to fidget, wringing his hands.

"Don't think that I don't know. I know that the moth is alive. It escaped your supervised team, careless as they are, picked from the new ones who you thought were capable of dissecting one insect from the unknown," Will breathes, "You think I'm not capable. I do not work for myself, Jimmy, remember that. A million are unaware of your mistake."

"The department wants you revoked from your position as Division Head. We deem you unfit for duty and filed a complaint against you," Price looks him in the eye, finally.

"On what basis?" Will has a conclusion ready made from all Jimmy's tells.

"Mental instability. Poor social conduct and connectivity. Poor feedback."

"No, Price, you want the position for yourse--"

The doors banged opened, hinges squeaking from the force. "Excuse me," Alana Bloom calls out to them, "The committee wants a word, Will. Price."

Will has barely stepped into Price's personal bubble, but it seems that his retreat towards the exit has shown that Will's words are enough for him to be disturbed.

A few months ago, Will has already started piecing together that most of the Animalia Unit are rooting for Price to become their overall senior head for their supervision. But it seems that their petition are blocked due to Will still in position as well as Alana. Talks has been floating around the cafeteria where most gossip are tossed around. Will despises it, but he needs the interaction to get more half truths than the half lies told to him by most of his team members.

A lot of them have distanced from him after they knew he had encephalitis in the first months of his term. A lot of them has been burdened by his loss of time, dizzy spells, confusion and memory loss. Soon, they notice that even after he is treated of it, he continues to be what he is as ill.

Soon, they lose trust in him. Have they met him beforehand, they will know that his horse is hitched between Aspergers and Autism. Have they not been biased to create immediate conclusions, they may be able to contribute better to his research about plant growth and stability.

Stable.

The same line of thought bounces around the meeting with the higher ups where Alana called them to. It is a meeting held to respond to several complaints about Will's term of duty.

While Will is in his seat, several therapists and doctors create psychological profiles of him even if he is present.

Will wants the meeting to be over.

"I understand," he starts, "I will submit my resignation tomorrow at Event 2 which in Earth is called afternoon. I will comply with my department's request as soon as possible."

The room is silent except for paper being sorted out and filed into brown envelopes.

"So that settles it--" Price's awkward laugh was cut off with Will's voice.

"Under two conditions."

The president of the Research and Resource, Dr. Frederick Chilton, hushes the flustered entomology head. He gestures his hand for Will to continue. When Price brings up a fuss, he sighs, "Will Graham has contributed to the success in agriculture of our society. He is entitled to talk and is still given privileges despite his condition."

"I will lead the project to find a cure for the strain. My team will consist of Katz and my own group who pledge loyalty."

The president stood up to threaten Price who started voicing out a protest, "Continue."

"I forfeit my right on ship. I will leave for Earth at Event 3 tomorrow, evening on Earth."

"Why do you plan to turn in this right given to you? You are not exiled."

Will wants the meeting to be done with. "I know where to find the cure. I know it is on Earth. Give me the right tools to beam it up. I will leave everyone in peace."

The meeting was adjourned late into Event 3. Alana catches up to Will who immediately leaves the room after the president has dismissed everyone back to their offices.

Alana holds his shoulder. Will stops in his tracks.

"You don't have to leave."

Will looks over his shoulder, "This moth has come from Earth. If I get an uninfected species and collect what can be of a cure from it, I will do everything to continue life here, even without me."

Her grip on his shoulder loosens, "You're important here."

Will smiles, "I don't need pity, Alana. I know you mean well. But you want me gone too." His legs starts to bring him far away from where Alana has been rooted. Politics in the ship is a never-ending cycle. If his life is monopolized by the dreaded reshuffling from he higher ups, he deems it time that he left for good.

Anyways, he thinks, he doesn't belong to this city, he belongs down on the rough sand of the Earth where his roots belong. Into the life he remembers as a child. Into the soil where he is born and raised. Will has been waiting patiently for this opportunity to come, serving his people and serving himself.

And most importantly, serving his personal interest towards an unknown companion in the lost world of Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'ed as always. I had immense fun describing everything. There is a reference to the movie, 'The Flu'. If you're into science and gore, go watch it quick.

The laptop’s screen is dim on Will’s lap. The writing cursor blinks at him, waiting for his words. Will’s eyes are glassy. He has not eaten since lunch yesterday. Most of them say that he is not affected by his leaving. The lump of pain tucked into the underside of his heart tells them otherwise, but Will is in no power to voice it out. His fingers hover over the keyboard. Soon, his words start to form.

_Log 1562 Event 0 - 2.00 AM - 2040_

_The trivial quest for power will never end. I get to be at the mouth of the problem. I have signed my resignation letter last night. It have sent it directly to Chilton’s._

_Regarding the moth catastrophe, their department advises the general public that in order to prevent the strain to spread, they must cover vents and possible airway entries to their homes. Establishments are required to do a maintenance check due to the infestation._

_As the strain is activated with body heat, an announcement has been commed ship-wise declaring that thick clothing are to be mandatory. If anyone goes against it, they will be suspected and brought into confinement for observation._

_Diverting to life on Earth, Subject 5595 left town. The people on Earth have created a way to generate electricity and gas collection. I think it’s his turn to collect gas. The US has a head start towards the new settlements, and a lot of other continents have started their launch towards their voyages to Mars. Power plants and different sources of power have been abandoned one by one, shut down due to disuse._

_People like Subject 5595 are those who signed waivers and documents stating that no government will lend help if Earth will deteriorate. The space travel to the new planet is free. The government states that they will not be liable of their well-being due to their rejection of continued habitation on Mars._

_Subject 5595 is not to blame. He is born to Earth's soil. A place where mankind's lifeblood is. Those with the thought close to heart will fight for what their planet can still offer. I hope 5595 will return as soon as he can. He is missed._

_Event 1 is nearing. I will leave later with my equipment. I will create an attached document file with the list of what I need._

_Signing off...._

PAU is busy that morning, mostly Price's goons preparing for their transfer. Scientists of different races pile in and out of the offices carrying boxes of personal effects and documents. Most of the loyalists get a hold of their positions and are not to be evicted as their head leaves.

It is a plus for their career to continue with their research which will make the new habitat livable beyond no measure thanks to their intelligence, and they have been screened by Will when the unit has just started. Will sees to it that even if he will not be aboard anymore, his equipment will still continue his efforts to creating better lives. His directive may change however now that he has Earth on his shoulders too.

"Price wants your office, Will," Alana says, leaning against the door frame of the PAU's head office. She has her heels on which she only wears for special occasions.

"I'm nearly finished. I want to bring as little as I can when I leave. Mostly equipment," Will continues stacking his documents on top of each other. Soon, he has two boxes of what is to be left behind and what he will bring. The second box is not even filled midway.

"I can still ask Chilton to revoke his signature on your resignation. It's not too late."

Will brings down the box to be left heavily on a cart used to bring around large samples for experiments. It is the only sound in the office.

Alana's shoulders deflate. She nods before turning her back at Will. Before she leaves, she turns back and walks in. She plants a soft kiss to his cheek. "You take care down there, big boy."

Will rubs at the tingling skin, "I can manage."

Event 2 has most of the PAU deserted. All the staff are requested to attend in the welcoming ceremonies for Price's promotion. It's only a party to rejoice their continued corruption within the department.

Will does not attend. Instead, he is alone in the observation deck at the Engineering department. The large windows are filled with stars, blinking and alive, and the vast space that seems to consume Will's head space. He fills the void in his being with more nothingness. Life will continue on without him, but it is in his mission to continue giving service to the last of mankind.

In the corner of the windows, Earth is the size of a globe. They have left a few years ago already. In order for the voyage to be comfortable, the government decided a few months break within acceleration towards Mars for their astronauts and engineers to get leaves to attend to their own families. The general population is excited to see what lies ahead for them in the new setting.

Will considers his new life. He may not believe in religion, but looking out into the darkness of space, he knows someone is watching. In his hands is a pendant in the shape of a tear, enticing any moths near to him. The necklace is a gift from his late mother. He remembers wading through the Florida waters with sun prickling his nape when his mother drops down on the crisp white sand. She holds out her necklace to him with hope in her eyes. She leaves with her eyes staring at him.

If she wishes that he save the world, he must remove all of Price's people from the ship. The thought is irrational, quantifying them is useless. Price's following have been increasing the past year and all because of his tender personality and run for candidacy in the elections. He is doing everything to create a small world around him that believes in him.

Will leans down and picks up the bottle of whisky he brought. He swigs a mouthful. If Price can acquire the hearts of many, Will concludes that his chances of regaining his department's trust is through his mission to save their lives.

The news last night shows accounts of families being torn apart due to the infection. The number of people infected are at about five thousand since the moth's arrival. It is outrageous and dangerous at the same time that Will is guiltily relieved to not have caught it yet, and he's leaving.

A lot of those who are infected have already progressed to stage 2--the reports describe it as limbo or purgatory. In stage 2, people experience rashes and coughing with blood. The Koreans have already fought a kind of Avian Flu that rendered people as dead once they start hemorrhaging. What's different now is that people can still function even if they hemorrhage. They only know it's too late when their body has lost all fluid, both water and blood.

A sudden flux of patrol ships flew across the windows making Will lose track of his thoughts. The US Army and Navy have selected some from the workforce to join the Space Unit of Defense. A lot of mayhem has been happening since the start of their passage. Rogue scientists who are rejected to be included in the general personnel of the ship create ways to make their own researches and labs. The majority of them become too ambitious and create replicas of spaceships made by the resident NASA Unit.

Some make their way high up into the Interpol. Some make their way through life normally like Jimmy Price.

Will coughs at the harsh sting. The deed Jimmy has done is irreversible. With his enhanced empathy, he creates Jimmy’s design. But with every block and piece clicking into a better picture, Will notices that whoever made the strain has already passed due to Jimmy’s greed.

The creation of the cure lies on his shoulders now. He immerses himself in the lost identity of the madman who created the moth. He digs deep.

Soon, Chilton’s officers find Will Graham in a fetal position, sleeping, on one of the benches under the glow of distant and unreachable stars.


	3. Chapter 3

Will is shaken awake by the guards. Propping himself up, he looks around at where he is. In his dreams, he sees a vast desert filled with large rocks and red sand. The gust flies into his eyes, and he is crying blood.

His hands fly to his eyes, shaking. A guard starts talking. Will hears nothing against the loud static in his ears.

“What?” he asks, sitting up fully.

“Dr. Chilton is requesting your presence in his office in 10 minutes. Bring your stuff. You’re leaving.”

A shiver ticks its way up his spine. The feeling leaves him breathless. He nods and shuffles away from the group and into the long corridors of the spaceship. A few turns in and Will finds himself walking through the walkway towards the large entertainment section of the ship. He slips into another joining corridor and is faced with an artificial beach created to keep their passengers’ level of sanity and happiness high. Will sees to it that most of the plant life living artificially in the soil are thriving bi-annually. His feet stops before the end of the entrance to the beach.

If he leaves, there will be no more maintenance checks and routine on-site visits to check on his creations. There will be no more reports piling up his desk for approval and documentation. He remembers he already lost his place in the office.

The wall steadies him as his breath returns. His vision wavers but he regains sight after several moments. He knows that he is leaving, and his body reacts to the sadness that courses through him by his actions.

A loud chirp brings him back to his balance. Cupping the government-issued phone to his ear, he swipes the icon to green.

“Will? Chilton is looking for you. Where are you?” Beverly’s voice is a splash of water to his head. He needs to be going.

“Are you okay?” Bev continues, papers are rustling on her line. She’s readying for her promotion, both wanted and unwanted.

Will starts willing his feet to move. The corridors and establishments blur past him. “I will be,” he pauses, “I think I will be.”

“Chilton’s not gonna leave you for the dust when you go down there. He’s still going to bring you supplies every 6 months ‘cause you know, you didn’t sign the waiver. He says you’re not a criminal.”

“Since when did he have a heart?”

“Since you saved his daughter’s life with herbal medicine. He worships you but he’s very silent about it.”

Beverly’s filing and encoding a stack of documents when she hears footsteps near her corridor. The office has a large window panel that showed who passes by. Will whizzes past it, and she sees the small smile her boss has on.

“You’re going to be fine. Send me selfies when you’re down there, won’t you?”

“I don’t do selfies, Bev. I’ll just beam up organic samples for you to analyze...” Will trails off as his secretary spouts off how it is well into the new age and Will still hasn’t joined the bandwagon.

“...and I’ll personally send you handwritten notes about it,” Will continues, cutting in while Bev pauses for a breath.

“Oh, hope you’ll mean it. I’ll send you stink bombs if you don’t.”

Will starts to chuckle, “I have to go, Bev.” He ends the call when he catches sight of Chilton’s office. The president’s lair is located in the north wing of the department where most of the complainants and proposal seekers gather everyday to follow-up their appeals. The waiting room is empty today.

“Mr. Graham? Dr. Chilton’s waiting for you,” a blond woman sits in a tucked corner with a large desktop. On her desk is a large pot full of flowers which is one of the many successful experiments Will has done for the ship. To the untrained eye, it is a pot of flora but to those who buys it knows that it is an organism that resembles a famous creature from a Marvel film.

Will nods to her and makes his way down the long corridor. Several doors passes by until he reaches one with a large glass name plate stuck to it. He turns the knob and knocks after he pushes it midway.

Chilton is accommodating that late afternoon. He shows his prepared action plan on what Will must do once he arrives under Earth’s atmosphere. He is to be given communication devices, a MTZ, short for Materializer--it is a device newly made by the Engineering department which in the literal sense sends a physical object by minimizing its atoms enough to send it to any destination the sender desires and the receiver enjoys what is offered--several self-defense equipment, a tent and several survival kits in order for his stay on Earth to be as comfortable as he is entitled to.

Will leans heavily on the back of the cushioned chair he is on. No matter how much more Chilton can offer, he can always see through his lies.

Compromise is to happen if Chilton wants to give him an easy stay on Earth. His loyalists will be transferred to his office’s surveillance. He will be Chilton’s pet until Will carries with him the cure. He will watch Will’s every move and will deprive him of his tools if he goes against his orders.

His life will be under Dr. Frederick Chilton’s microscope.

“Is that clear, Mr. Graham?”

Will leans his head off-center. He shrugs his shoulders. “Do you think this matters after I set foot back into Earth?’ He takes a breath, “No. You’re greedy.”

“You don’t know the extent of what I’m doing for the people here.”

Will huffs. He stands up and hides his shaking hands inside his pockets. “You don’t know the word help, Dr. Chilton. What you know is what to take. That is your design.”

When Will left the office, Dr. Chilton purses his lip and throws a large ornament towards the door. He always hates how Will can simply break down what he is and what his motives are with just a few minutes between them, talking and gesturing.

Late into Event 3, Will straps his bag over his shoulder and tried to ignore the weight to it. He gives one last look at his quarters. Most of his room is under decorated even after years of living in it. Only framed pictures and the messy bed are the signs that someone has indeed lived in it.

His bag is heavy with Chilton’s issued equipment. He has handed in the list when he submitted his resignation. A few of it has not passed through approval, but Will knew he can create those through improvisation when he’s all settled down on land.

A buzz consumes the totality of his room. Will takes one last look at it before closing his eyes. He turns and opens the door. He follows the guards waiting for him as escort towards the Transportation Bay. He leaves the door to his quarters open.

The Bay is a large space in the south region of the spaceship. It has varieties of different vessels that are viable to transport and carry human life if any danger to the main spaceship arrives. The patrol ships are kept at a different wing entirely on the north region of the ship--that way traffic control will not have cluttered desks all day.

They have emerged on the second level of the bay. The continued their way down the stairs and towards the transporter pods. To get there, Will has to transverse the metal flooring with large vessels looming high up over them. Most of the ships are parked atop a metal scaffolding which retracts when engines are on and the vessel is at a reasonable height above ground.

The guards step beside Pod number 1. Will sucks in his bottom lip and presses his teeth against it. One of the technicians strides into the guards’ occupied space and unlocks the pod with a large metal key. It hisses open and before the technician can say anything, Will steps into it and oddly feels safe.

He drones out the safety lecture by the technician which may have been repeated over several years of work and judging by his shaking hands, he’s lost a few even after the lecture. Will looks at the corner of his cheek and avoids his eyes completely. He cannot dive into another mind when his is full already.

“Are you ready, Mr. Graham?” the technician asks, getting a hold of half the pod’s lid. It is covered with fiberglass.

Will nods but it was more to himself than what the man wants as an answer. The pod clicks closed and Will shuts his eyes too. The guards fell away as well as the Transportation Bay.

He felt weightless after his ears pops against the pressure. The pod rolls continuously after a few seconds and rights itself to prepare its small engines for the journey back home.

Will’s eyes opened and space covers his body. Stars are in his eyes, twinkling and brightly shining.

Home, he thinks, pressing a hand on the glass. Underneath his palm is Earth, a few hours away thanks to new technology. The project is lined up to create large scale speed-uppers for the whole ship. Most of the Engineering Department are stressed and lethargic due to the increased--

 _Home_ , Will thinks again, shutting off all the noises in his head. 

He’s coming home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life caught up and held me back from posting more. Kudos and comments are my fuel, leave some below!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Graham starts his journey for a cure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta-ed. All pathetic mistakes are mine. Feel free to point out to help! Thanks!
> 
> I'm sorry for being late once again. I will try to update once a week if possible. Enjoy! Kudos and comments are my fuel, leave some below!

Chapter 4

Will is not exactly fond of space travel in any way. As a child, mentions of space travel has been a daily topic in his household, flinching every time his father brings up the topic of him becoming an aeronautical engineer. But things happen and while growing up, he decides that space sickens him. The life he weaves through his fingers with being both a licensed veterinarian and a botanist is far more fulfilling than creating man made catastrophes for the government.

However, his team on Earth has been chosen to be on board USBM V for the life directive the President has signed in order for viable life to be created constantly both on board and on foreign land. Much to the rest of the human population, they are rest assured that their future will not be filled with machinery and smoke but more of the life they knew on Earth.

When Will first steps into USBM V in late December when the snow is unforgiving and harsh, he thinks he'll like his stay for the six-year travel. The instant the engines start and people file in, Will feels sick.

There were a lot of voices and faces; people catching his ear and emotions getting to him without filter. A lot of them project anxiety causing Will to lose his feet below him when Beverly decides to make them settle their boxes in the new unit laboratory. Beverly feels sure about giving Will a warm cup of coffee to stabilize him, but her hopes die when the engines start for take off.

Will abruptly stands with shaky knees. The cup shatters on the tiled floor as he crouches down into a nearby oak desk. He drags one arm in front of the other to shield himself from the external factors--to shut him off the stimuli around him. Instance has happened when inevitably the only person close enough for family will be able to bring his mind from floating among the far stars of their galaxy.

"I need you to-"

Will blinks up at Beverly when he notices a man, late into his 40s, in the corner of his eye who walks with purpose into the connecting corridor from their laboratory to more offices.

_"-Will, I need you listen to me, breathe in-"_   Beverly tried to latch onto one of his shaking hands.

The man turns his head in their direction. There's a mix of pity and understanding in his eyes. Will felt that he’s nice compared to the other higher-ups and committees. His tremors stop, and Beverly immediately pulls him out from the desk and makes him lean against her as they navigate around for an infirmary.

The man is Jimmy Price.

Now that Will isn't in another type of space type ship--the technician rather fancied calling it Transporter--he couldn’t help but vibrate with the energy of the machinery around him. His empathy transcends human emotions; he is capable to create designs for both animals and tools. It is one of the factors why he has been included in the research team both back on Earth and here in the ship.

His teeth chatters when the engines buck another knot up. He grips both his hands together and closes his eyes. There are a lot of images floating behind his eyes and one of them is Subject 5595 whom he last sees departing. When he arrives, he knows the subject will not be in his village.

Will opens his eyes and gulps as Earth comes into view. The familiar formation of water and land gives him a blanket of ease, pausing his shaking in the vessel. He reaches out and presses a palm against the glass. His heart beats erratically in his chest as the land comes closer under his palm.

He clenches his fist. There are events before when people from the ship decides not to continue with the government’s directive and leaves the ship for Earth. Will’s departure has not been the first.

However, from his surveillance, he has noticed that everyone who lands back on Earth from the ship has been considered hostile by the people who recognizes them. The reason why they drive away the ship inhabitants is their signing of the waiver confirming that they have wanted to leave their motherland for good.

It has been a sign of betrayal for the people who chose to stay.

Will huffs out. He’s sure he’ll be hogged when he arrives. A lot of the Earth dwellers has access to the intercom of the USBM V and he’s sure his arrival has not gone unannounced. He ghosts his fingers along the gun on his thigh holster. Chilton wants him protected in some sort of way and has issued him with firearm. He decides to conceal it with a jacket he brought by wrapping the sleeves around his waist.

A slight panic crashes over him when he sees the vessel aiming for a large expanse of water. It looks like the Pacific Ocean. He turns toward the panel next to his head and checks the comm connected to the Transportation Bay. Its light flickers green, live and waiting. He leaves a message but nobody answers.

A few minutes passes but the vessel keeps its pace towards the middle of the ocean. He stares at the panel for a moment and a word echoes in his mind. Tamper. He springs to action and twists his body to manually maneuver the ship to aim towards land. There was a small maneuvering device behind his back which he activated. He pulls out the console and engages with increasing their speed horizontally.

As the course of the ship reroutes, Will becomes distracted by thoughts of ways to bring Price to his knees. He thinks that Price might have dedicated most of his time to witness his downfall.

Will has changed though since his entry in the ship. He will show them that they’re losing someone valuable. He continues rerouting the vessel and tries to increase the tilt to the vessel.

A few kilometers are between Will and his immediate drowning. He continues pressing buttons on the console before the vessel successfully aims for the edge of the American territory.

Red swims in Will’s vision after a few blinks. Alarms blares inside the vessel making Will turn his head around. A pre-recorded voice makes him look up.

“Engine 2 has lost connection. Engine 2 has lost connection.”

The vessel starts to shake violently as it nears the barren land filled with hot sand and scarce trees. Will gulps and looks back up, finding comfort in the ship he left.

He forgets that the Earth has a sky.

The vessel hits the ground.

\---

Will wakes up, shaking. He pushes his arms below him and tries to orient himself. There a large crack in his glasses making him feel dizzier than he is. He sees with the other half of his glasses that the vessel’s pod opening is wide open and landed sideways on the sandy terrain. The gust blows in like a whip making Will fall on his back.

He tries to calm his breathing by counting to ten until the stars in his eyes lessen. He immediately feels his body aching, some of it were bruises and bumps but when a trickle of blood flows down onto his right eye, he knew he’s in trouble.

Trying to crawl out of the pod, he puts one forearm in front of the other to drag himself out of it. The sun bathes him in a kind of brightness he isn’t used to anymore. The glint is harsher and intense. He feels his throat drying up immediately. Soon, he feels he’s choking.

His legs hook onto the pod and pulls himself back into the shade. Gasping, he curls to reach for his water canister. He almost finishes it in one go.

After he hides himself further back in the pod, he tries to treat his wounds before they get infected. There are a few moments when he dials the pod’s comm to ask for help, but his hold slacks every time he opens his mouth. No one answers.

A few hours passes and Will finds himself on his back against the burning metal of the vessel. Earth is not the same as he remembers. The terrain continues into the distance and there has been no shade visible other than the vessel provided.

Feeling a surge of survival, he attempts to start his trek away from his crash site. He’s positive he can find some sort of tree or rock cave formation but when he reaches a high sand mountain, he loses hope when he sees what’s beyond. The scene before him looks like the desert in Middle East which should not be in his country.

He comes back to the vessel, defeated. The only option left is to wait for the night to fall.

It seems Will doesn’t have the stamina to wait that long. He passes out with the sticky heat.


End file.
